


First Crush. First Love.

by Samunderthelights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Reminiscing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Scorpius looks back on the first time he saw Harry Potter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	First Crush. First Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/gifts).



> Written for Crimsonheadache as part of HP Sweethearts 2021. ❤️

Harry Potter. I still remember seeing his picture everywhere when I was growing up. The scrawny git my father would not shut up about. I never paid much attention to any of it.

That is, until I saw him in one of the magazines I kept hidden. Recently divorced Harry Potter. All grown up. Handsome, broad-chested. Wide smile. I lost track of the time I spent staring at him. A new realisation about myself growing in the pit of my stomach.

I never thought I would become friends with his son. That this man from my father’s stories - the man from my fantasies - would one day become real to me. That we would have to meet.

But we did meet. That one summer when I was invited to come along on vacation. His eyes met mine, and I could tell what he was thinking. I saw it in his smile. I felt it when his hand lingered on mine.

I still remember the moment we met. Our first kiss just days later. The flirting and sneaking around, thinking no one knew. We only had eyes for each other.

Harry Potter. My first crush, my first love. My forever and always.


End file.
